A LESSON LEARNED
by Soul captain
Summary: Naruto learned to never play prank on Sasuke again...especially if his wife and his son is involved...you'll love this promise....R&R my second fanfic...


Also check out my other oneshot **Frustration…**if you like this story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..**

"Take care Sasuke-kun," Sakura said almost in tears "Jiro and I will be waiting for your return," she added.

"Don't cry…this mission won't take long," he gave her a peck on the lips then he crouched down to Sakura's swelling tummy. He caressed it gently, in less than a month his first son will be born, he hated to leave her in this condition but his the only available shinobi and the mission is urgent.

"Hey Jiro, be a good boy," he said to the baby inside her and as a response he felt a movement against his palm. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun we're gonna be fine," Sakura assured him with one of her sweetest smile…No! It wasn't just one of those smile…it's the most beautiful smile she gave to him, the kind of smile you'll remember even after death.

After three weeks…

Sasuke was leaping from tree to tree as fast as he could. To day is her due and he needs to be there for her. His mission was over a week ago but the journey back to Konoha took him a week.

He felt exited, being a father at last. He will raise his son the best that he can. H e will teach him all the jutsus he knows but he will not subject him to a lot of pressure…he will not repeat the huge mistake that his father did.

He will never compare any of his children to their siblings…he won't let them feel what he felt when he was young. They will be a happy family, not the usual Uchiha clan.

Being so motivated, he pumps more chakra to his feet and traveled faster. He's really excited to see his family. He wonders what his son would look like. Will he look like him or he'll look lot like Sakura or both of them combined?

He smiled when he remembered, what Sakura said once. She said what if their son would have a pink hair….they both agreed to dye it with black in case it happens. They don't want their son to be a laughingstock of the town. He will surely be teased by his age group and they won't allow that.

He stopped when a random thought crossed his mind. What if it's a daughter? Tsunade was positive that it's a boy but what if she's wrong? He shrugged his shoulders and resume traveling. It doesn't matter whether it's a girl or a boy, what matters is that he finally has a family to call his own.

After a couple of hours he finally reached Konoha. He was busy running that he never noticed other people. He's heading to their house; he'll report to the Hokage later, he needs to see his wife first.

A frown formed on his handsome face when he saw that there are a lot of people in his house, whom, upon seeing him, gave way to him revealing two coffins. His heart beats loudly as he took notice of the sizes of the caskets…one is for an adult and the other one is for an infant.

Though his not sure who are inside those coffins…he has this gut feeling that he knew very well who were lying inside of those. A lump was now present in his throat as his tension grew stronger.

Before he could go near the coffins, he felt a slight tap on of his shoulder; it was Naruto and the others. They all wear the expression of grief. "You don't have to hide your emotion Sasuke," Naruto said sincerely, his statement confirmed his feeling. "How?" he asked trying to restrain his tears from falling. For a moment Naruto didn't speak but eventually he did "She died while giving birth…and your son didn't survive, either, for an unknown reason." Naruto's eyes were filled with grief while saying this and the others were just silent… "She said they'll be waiting for my return…" Sasuke finally cried then he begun to walk towards the coffins where his beloved lays still…It was closed, he wanted to take a last glance of her. He decided to open the lid and he was about to do so when suddenly……

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun?" said a very familiar voice and before he could turn around to look back and see if his suspicion was right…Naruto started to laugh "Gotcha!" they all said in chorus. His blood started to boil and veins started popping out of his head…

The others, upon seeing this, one by one make their exit and quickly vanished out of the vicinity leaving the mastermind of this prank, Naruto, who's still laughing hard.

"You!!" Sasuke hissed while forming series of hand seals and as if on cue the blonde started to run for his life.

Sakura stared at his husband chasing Naruto. She had just been discharged from the hospital after almost two weeks of stay due to childbirth and she's really confused of what this commotion is about and why there are coffins in their house.

"What the hell is this?" she blurted out.

"I don't know," said Shizune who accompanied her to home.

Meanwhile…

"Teme stop it! I won't play pranks on you again! I promised!" Naruto begged while running for his life but if falls on deaf ears.

"I promised teme!" he swears but the Uchiha's reply was "**KATON:GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!"…**

** EPILOGUE**

Naruto spent a few days in the hospital due to second degree burns on half of his body because the nine-tailed demon fox refused to heal him (Sasuke used his mangekyou to control the kyuubi). Luckily, the Hokage healed him after letting him suffer for a few days, if she hadn't done that he won't be discharged today.

Too bad…just when he think everything is fine and that he's finally safe a bone crushing punch landed on his face and send him flying to the sky. From then on he always keeps in mind to never mess up with the Uchiha couple.

A/n: Please review….


End file.
